


Weekend Plans

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: A long week at work makes Tatsuya want a vacation. It just happens Allan has ideas.





	

Another long day at work done, and the moment he made it home, Tatsuya slumped onto the couch, wanting to just watch a Gundam episode or two and relax. It was finally Friday. It had been a hectic week at work, and while he loved what he did, perhaps a bit of a break was in order. Maybe he should have taken the weekend off, he wondered. There was nothing scheduled for Sunday, and if they reorganized whatever there was on Saturday a little...

His thoughts were interrupted by Allan handing him a drink then sitting down next to him. "You look like you need a vacation," Allan said, like he had been reading Tatsuya's thoughts. "Fortunately, I have just the thing in mind!"

Tatsuya chuckled as he picked up the offered refreshment and took a sip. "Maybe I do," he replied. "It's been a busy week, and I was just wondering if I should take a day off. If you have any ideas, I'm all ears."

"First, we cancel Saturday's plans," Allan explained. "That takes a tiny bit reorganizing, but completely doable if I make a few phone calls. Second, we head over here!" He held up his phone with something on the screen, and Tatsuya leaned closer to take a look on the screen. The image showed a beach and a sandcastle that quite resembled the White Base, which was enough to catch Tatsuya's full attention. "There's a summer festival at the beach, and it's only a few hours drive from here!" Allan continued as he handed the phone over.

There was a whole list of things in the festival advertisement. A Gundam themed summer festival, probably more or less unofficial, but that hardly mattered these days when gunpla battles were as popular as they were. The Gundam themed sandcastle competition was apparently the main event, though there were a lot of other events listed. Quickly browsing what the summer festival was going to have gave Tatsuya a picture of a Gundam head shaped fruit snack, which made him smile. "Well. This sure is something."

"Isn’t it?" Allan said. "Fancy fireworks show later in the evening. It'll be great! Besides, it’s a beach resort, so we could also take another day off and I don't know, go try fishing or whatever you do at a resort," he continued. "Besides, if you wear a yukata nobody's going to be able to tell it's Meijin Kawaguchi."

The word 'yukata' got Tatsuya to smirk. "Not like either of us are the lie on the beach under the sun type," he mused. "Some relaxing activity away from work, and a Gundam beach festival, though. Sounds like a plan. We haven't had the chance to go to a summer festival this year anyway. Or to wear a yukata, for that matter," he added, studying Allan's reaction.

From Allan’s smile, Tatsuya guessed he had already been planning this more carefully than he had thought. "And then after the fireworks we can go walk on the beach, listen to the waves and watch the stars..." He smiled happily then caught on to Tatsuya's meaningful smirk. "...And if you have some other things in mind, yes," he added with a chuckle. "Why not, indeed."

"What are we sitting here for, then?” Tatsuya asked. He was suddenly not feeling so tired after all. “Get to making those phone calls to take care of tomorrow's schedule," he said with a grin. "And if we're having plans for the whole weekend, you best see if we can actually find a hotel room anywhere nearby."

Planning carefully, indeed, Tatsuya learned. "As the matter of fact, I already took the liberty of booking us a room from an onsen near the beach," Allan revealed. "Wasn't sure about the dates, so it's from today till Monday morning. I figured you'd want to go after seeing what they have. I mean, I could've always canceled if you weren't up to it."

So this had been the plan all along. "I should've known," Tatsuya replied with a chuckle. "I'm going to go pack, and since we have a reservation, we're heading out tonight." Allan nodded happily and got to making those phone calls, and Tatsuya headed to pack grinning to himself.

Allan's little vacation plan suited him just fine - and it also meant Allan knew what was going to happen tonight and tomorrow.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Return of certain phone cat game's daily passwords as prompts, they were "beach, sandcastle, fishing, waves & fruits" and I came up with this.
> 
> I should do this more often.


End file.
